On Frail Wings He Flies
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: Oneshot. TezukaFuji. He is an angel...but on frail wings he flies.


**Disclaimer: **No doubt, I don't own them…

**A/N: **I reached a year on FFnet~!! Oh yes, I've only been here for a year and that's today! (and has only been active January this year) Yay~ So I share to you guys a oneshot for my one year stay here~ Dedicated to all my friends here on FFnet and LJ and esp. to tinjhi10 because today is her bday~ This is also written for her~ XD Enjoy nya~

**

* * *

On Frail Wings He Flies**

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

_He has the beauty of an angel._

_He emanates; shines like the brightest of which the eyes could see._

_His angelic smile imprints to the memories with its splendor._

_He is an angel…_

_On frail wings he files…_

I stare at him; I wonder what it's like to be him. I wonder how he could be that way, those carefree smiles and light attitude amidst everything that surrounds him. Is something wrong, I frequently asks myself; why is it every time I see him, it's like something's off. Is it only my eyes? Was it truth I see before me or was it all his manipulations for the eyes to see?

But I couldn't ask him. I couldn't even find the proper words to assure him that I'm here. I've always been here, looking after this person wonderful enough to entrance and baffle me. His smiles seemed to cover up what's inside; was it his grave mistake to do that not knowing it would mean that I would want to know the very reason why he's hiding?

This angel…

Fuji Syusuke.

When will I see his real face?

---

"It's nothing, Tezuka."

That's all there is to his empty words and faltering smiles the time I asked him about it. His blue orbs that flashed on mine; reproaching, sad and heartbreaking all at the same time; took the thoughts away from me and left me breathless as he shrugged and smiled even more before traipsing off.

What is it, Fuji…that weakens you inside?

---

I remember it was dusk. I saw him staring at the sky, the rays of the wavering sun enclosing all over him that I realized how his beauty could be this sad. Why is it that this angel could be so sad?

Why is it every time I took a step, he simply drifts away from me?

---

He leaned on me, the warmth he has almost overwhelmed me. Am I finally getting a glimpse of what's behind those blue pools of mystery? I saw his lips curve in a sad smile as he wrapped his arms on my waist and bent down to touch his forehead to my chest.

For a moment there, I had the nagging feeling of not wanting to let him go. I want to hold him in my arms, this precious angel.

I saw him look up at me; his hand came up and touched my hair and run down to my cheek.

"Can't you see it, Tezuka?" his soft words breathe.

I looked deep within his eyes and tried to coax the answer from his unyielding soft gaze.

A soft tingling sensation I suddenly felt when his lips pressed on mine with hidden hesitation hitched my breath away the least I had expected it.

And then he whispered the answer to his question against my lips.

"I can't fly with frail wings."

And then he released his grip on me and went on his way, leaving me standing, thinking on my own.

---

Angels have wings.

Wings that supports them, enables them, completes them.

I forgot that fact.

It was entirely in front of me all this time…and I have been blind not to see what I should.

---

I cornered him as he rushed to leave the clubroom. He looked down, never wanting to meet my gaze as I towered over him.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Fly."

I don't know what I just said. Nor do I know the meaning behind it. But upon hearing it his crystalline eyes caught my gaze.

"What do you mean?"

The next thing I knew I had captured those pale lips. I heard a whimper; I felt his hand tightened his hold on my uniform. And yet he gave in and kissed back, its all what's needed for me to get lost on it all.

---

"On frails wings you won't fly anymore, Fuji."

_He is an angel…_

_On frail wings he flies…_

_And now, there's somebody who loves this angel._

_Willing to catch the angel…_

_When he falls down._

OWARI

* * *

**A/N: **I dunno why I wrote it like this. To be honest, it's confusing isn't it? Ah well…I do hope you guys could get it…XD And I hope you like my present, tinjhi-chan~ XD I think I'm away from my writing glory days (do I even have one? XD) Reviews please? I'll be more happy to hear from you guys~!


End file.
